


《眷戀》｜伊斯特凡國王音樂劇（姪叔）

by dt910189



Category: István a király, 伊斯特凡國王
Genre: M/M, 匈牙利, 歐美, 音樂劇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Summary: 匈牙利音樂劇《István a király》同人文
Relationships: István/Koppány, 姪叔





	《眷戀》｜伊斯特凡國王音樂劇（姪叔）

**Author's Note:**

> 匈牙利音樂劇《István a király》同人文

是夜，柔和的月光灑進了室內，為冰冷的牢房染上了一絲的溫度，男人靠坐於房內一角，身上留有血漬的傷痕早已乾涸結痂，而即便在這樣惡劣的環境下，他仍舊不願向誰妥協，固執地裝作沒看見身旁的小床，也似乎並不打算入眠。

畢竟過了今夜，自己終將長眠於此，就寢與否，又有何區別？

外頭傳來些許的動靜，卻並未引起他的注意，他不在乎那些守衛無趣的嘲諷，更是對那些像是要將他的尊嚴踐踏於地的各種舉動無動於衷，這些天他思量了許久，論武力、論信念，自己都和那人旗鼓相當，而無論是什麼導致了現下的結果，他對自己曾經做過的一切都並不感到後悔，正如那人是那樣堅定地想守護國家，他也有自己需要庇護的人們、也有自己即便赴死也得堅持下來的信仰。

「叔父。」

熟悉的聲音傳至耳邊，將男人的思緒倏地拉回，卻並未將投射於地面的視線轉至聲音的來源，就這麼低頭不語，長髮更是蓋過了他的側臉，令牢房外的男子無法看清他的面容，那人也不在意那早已被棄置於地的禮節，只是見男人並不打算理會自己，便接著開口，「接受我的提議吧，您無須在此受罪。」

他聞言笑了出聲，彷彿聽見了什麼天大的笑話似的，自己做得還不夠明確嗎？那人究竟要有多傻，才會相信一切仍舊能回到從前？如今他們站在了對立面，誰也不再是過去的自己，而那些他們曾經的過往，也將隨著自己的離去落入時間的流沙，在一次次的洗刷當中逐漸被世界淡忘。 

「我們能夠擁有一切，我能給您一切！」沒得到男人的答覆，那人又一次的向他開了口，語氣中更是能清楚地感受到些許的焦急，彷彿若男人再次拒絕了他，那人世界的一角便會隨之崩塌，這讓男人莫名地感到一絲不捨，卻怎麼也無法應下那荒誕的請求。

「倘若我能藉由背叛重獲新生，那並不是自由，你知道的。」男人最終還是開了口，許久未使用的聲帶令他的聲音嘶啞了許多，他依舊維持著相同的姿勢，不知是身子在夜裡凍僵了，抑或只是生怕自己一個起身，便會按耐不住想向那人衝去的渴望。他還是沒能理解，那人究竟是以什麼樣的身份在挽留自己，只是縱然他們都明瞭這麼做才能保全他，但男人同時也清楚的明白，自己同樣無法背棄他始終追隨著的信仰，即便那表示自己必須放下面前那人，獨自吞下一切悲傷，「你走吧，別再回來了。」

別再眷戀這樣的他。


End file.
